Đєαя Fυтυяє Hυѕвαиd
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Aunque Sally estuviera más que encantada con aquella canción que empezó a sonar por la radio del local de Lizzie, habían varios puntos en los que, sencillamente, Lightning no estaba —ni estaría— de acuerdo.::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; el título (como muchas de las frases) son referentes a la canción de Meghan Trainor de igual nombre y... todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Sep, probablemente no debería mostrarme aquí _de nuevo y tan seguido_ *en serio, tiene problemas con eso*... pero todo sea porque el fandom crezca más, aunque sea con cosas randoms e inocentes como esta, _¿no?_ (?).**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado ( _para no perder la costumbre_ ), post-Cars2 posiblemente e... intento de comedia hasta ahora, creo 9v9u.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **D** ear **F** uture **H** usband._

* * *

 **H** acía un día caluroso en Radiator Springs, para variar con el ambiente del lugar, y tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Sally había decido pasar más tiempo fuera de su oficina que padecer lentamente a causa del defectuoso aire acondicionado. Lo único que podía agradecer la fiscal es que ella fuese la única afectada; en cada habitación del Cozy Cone funcionaba perfectamente, Lightning se lo dejaba en claro cada vez que podía.

En vez de suspirar y reprocharle un poco la actitud infantil que mantenía en ocasiones, sólo se sentó al lado del corredor, aprovechando que por lo mismo de la alta temperatura había pocos turistas y, por ende, tolerante calma.

Ligeramente sorprendido por tal gesto, el rubio sólo volteó a verla. Si algo había aprendido de Sally es que, por más relajada que fuese, no era del tipo de chica que, aún con falda y uniforme, no se sentaba en el borde de la acera a menos de que fuese algo totalmente necesario.

— ¿Alguien levantó cargos contra mí y ahora tendré que ir a la cárcel? —bromeó al voltearse ligeramente para verla. Para evitar la acera caliente, apoyaba también las manos encima de la chaqueta roja en la que, en primer lugar, se había sentado.

Riendo ligeramente por el chiste malo, ella negó con la cabeza y acomodó algunos mechones que no llegaban a ser amarrados por su broche. A diferencia del #95, no se veía tan afectada por el clima; aunque Lightning estuviese en una simple remera negra, claramente la tela blanca de la blusa que usaba dejaba pasar más las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que solían levantarse de repente para refrescar un poco el ambiente.

—Si fuese así, de todas maneras sabes que cuentas con la mejor abogada que podrías tener, Letritas —respondió con una sincera sonrisa al devolverle la sonrisa—, aunque… Bueno, sólo pensé que, ya que tú no tienes nada que hacer y yo tampoco, podríamos pasar juntos algo de nuestro tiempo libre.

Luego de disimular perfectamente como tragó saliva cuando ella desvió la mirada hacia el frente, Lightning se animó a seguir.

— ¿Algo así como en los viejos tiempos?

—Podría decirse —concedió casi inmediatamente, aunque lo que pareció pensar le provocó una pequeña risa que escapó antes de siquiera darse cuenta—. Lo siento.

Aunque claramente más aliviado por aquella respuesta, igualmente no dejó escapar aquel detalle.

—No me vas a decir que recordaste alguno de los chistes de Mater, ¿cierto? —Cuestionó con media sonrisa antes de guiñarle el ojo de forma cómplice—. Esa sería una patética excusa y… créeme, soy todo un experto en ellas.

—Por mucho que lo intentara, no podría quitarte ese título —respondió al aferrarse con cuidado a sus rodillas, riendo un poco más desinhibida que la última vez—. Es sólo que… aún sigo sin saber cómo no pude darme de cómo eran _las cosas_ desde nuestra primera cita —admitió calmadamente, manteniendo la misma sonrisa del principio.

—Creí haberte confesado que nunca había tenido una cita real —reprochó por lo bajo, empezando a sonrojarse ante el penoso recuerdo que seguía tratando de borrar de su mente.

—Y lo hiciste —aclaró, divertida con la situación—, pero yo hablaba desde mucho antes, Letritas.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

Desde que Lightning dejó la pregunta flotando —ya fuese por pena, por no saber cómo seguirla o por cualquier otro motivo que lo excusara—, Sally fingió hacer memoria.

—Básicamente, desde que te alegraste cuando Mater apareció en helicóptero para interrumpir nuestro "primer beso" —contestó con bastante simpleza, sin ningún rasgo de burla o melancolía.

—Oh, vamos. —Casi indignado por aquella acusación, se cruzó de brazos. Si antes lucía como un niño, eso había empeorado gracias a sus mejillas parcialmente enrojecidas—. No pude haber sido tan evidente.

—Lamento informante de que sí lo fuiste… y lo sigues siendo.

—Ahora resulta que yo soy el más obvio por hacer un oportuno comentario sobre mi mejor amigo y no la chica que tropieza con sus propios pies cuando se cruza con Red —contraatacó con tono exagerado que, de algún modo u otro, dio en el objetivo de avergonzar a la chica.

—Fueron dos o tres veces —dejó en claro, acusándolo con el dedo índice—. Además, tú nunca sabrás lo difícil que puede ser usar tacones todos los días.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —fue la respuesta inicial y natural del rubio aunque, apenas se percató de la mueca confundida que comenzaba a brindarle Sally, empezó a alarmarse—. ¡E-Era sólo un decir! ¡No vayas a pensar nada raro sobre mí!

A pesar de ello, en vez de volver tenso o incómodo al ambiente, la responsable del Cozy Cone sólo volvió a carcajea moderadamente, aligerando cualquier carga que Lightning hubiese considerado para, lo que técnicamente podía considerar, una charla de exnovios.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo sobre su particular buen humor, una tonada en la radio de Lizzie provocó que los ojos aqua de ella casi se iluminasen al instante.

—Dime que conoces esa canción —pidió animadamente, señalándole con una mano el local de venta de recuerdos de la viuda del fundador del pueblo.

El #95 hizo un esfuerzo en reconocerla, mas nada le llegaba.

—No, creo que no. Debe ser la primera vez que la escucho —admitió con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros—, ¿es muy importante?

Sally parpadeó por unos momentos pero, apenas se recompuso, no perdió el tiempo en aprovechar la situación.

— ¿Cómo es que una superestrella como tú no conoce una canción tan popular como esa? —burló al entrecerrar los ojos.

Aunque supiese que ella le consideraba «un mejor amigo gay» (que, aparentemente, era más cercano que un simple mejor amigo masculino y, además, expareja), nunca imaginó que tales cosas terminaran desencadenando el tema que ocuparía la tarde de ambos.

* * *

—… _**M** e one and only all my life?_ —Leyó el papel que tenía entre manos, alzando ambas cejas al instante—. ¿Quién querría eso?

—Trata de ser romántico, Letritas —aconsejó Sally, bastante satisfecha al verle desde el asiento que lo enfrentaba. Lo único que los separaba en ese momento era una de las mesas del Flo's V8 Cafe—. ¿No quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con la misma persona?

Lightning no quiso dar comentario alguno respecto a eso; lo dejó en claro cuando desvió la vista, murmuró algo y se encogió en su asiento.

—Hay maneras menos cursis de decirlo —comentó en medio de una fingida tos antes de volver a leer la hoja que sostenía con la mano libre—. _Take me on a date, I deserve a break…_

—Sigue, sigue —alentó Sally apenas distinguió la vacilante mueca del rubio.

— _And don't forget the flowers ever anniversary._ —Con esa parte concluida, se apretó el entrecejo, decidiendo qué podía decir al respecto.

Por su parte la fiscal, interesada, pidió a Flo dos tazas de café y algo para merendar entretanto.

— ¿Y bien?

—Si necesito un descanso, no creo que "ir a una cita" ayude mucho si, prácticamente, quiero pasar el resto del día, tarde o noche echado en un sofá, jugando videojuegos o durmiendo —respondió, tratando de mantenerse sosegado—. Sin contar que las flores son molestas, sean el día que sean.

—A veces sí es necesario y bastante apreciable algo de insistencia, Letritas, y más cuando estás totalmente desganado después de un estresante día —contradijo ella, arrebatándole el papel y dejándolo confundido. No obstante, antes de poder replicar algo, volvió a hablar—. Y tampoco. Red cuida mucho las suyas y son preciosas, sea cual sea el día que quiere sorprenderme con algún arreglo.

Sin disimular ni un poco el hastío que le provocaba el sólo recordar un ramo de flores, el corredor bufó.

—Eres una chica, es normal que te gusten ese tipo de cosas…

— _You got that 9 to 5, okey, but so I, so don't be thinking I'll be home and making apple pie cause I never learned to cook_ —leyó ésta vez ella, sonriendo orgullosamente antes de devolverle la hoja—. ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿También estás en desacuerdo?

—Meh. Esa parte es algo obvia en estos tiempos —burló con una presumida mueca a juego hasta que notó lo que Sally había omitido—… _But I can fry the hook?_ ¿En serio?

—Algo tenía que rimar, ¿no? —se excusó, alzando hombros.

Empezando a fruncir el entrecejo, volvió su vista hasta la letra nuevamente.

— _If you want to get that special loving, tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_ —dijo y, automáticamente, tapó parte del rostro para ocultar cualquier detalle que delatara su sonrojo—. Esto-es-superficial. Y lo último también es incómodo y molesto… _demasiado._

—No tienes que tomarlo literal. —En medio de la nueva queja, Sally nuevamente le quitó la letra de la canción—. La canción trata de una chica, ¿sabes? Y nos gusta que nos hagan sentir especiales.

—Aún así, sigue siendo superficial —apuntó irónicamente y sin rodeo alguno, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa al esperar que siguiese con su defensa.

— _After every fight, just apologize._

—Si en verdad no lo siente, no veo por qué debería disculparse.

—Comienzas a sonar como Doc, ¿sabes? —bromeó por un momento en el que, por descuidarse, Lightning tomó la hoja para seguir.

— _And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right?_ —indagó con una ceja alzada, logrando apenarla de vuelta.

—No es como si a ti no te pasara así —acusó, provocando que el rubio rodase los ojos al instante—. _Make time for me, don't leve me lonely and all… Of us will be a family all our life._

—Es fácil decirlo cuando tu novio no es agobiante y tampoco tiene una numerosa familia —bufó, exasperado, al oírla recitar aquello de memoria. De todas maneras, procedió con la lectura para terminar todo el tema de una buena vez—. _And I'll be sleeping on the lef side of the bed._

— ¿Algo en lo que al fin estás de acuerdo con la canción?

— _Open doors for me and you may get some… kisses_ —siguió, y ni se molestó en disimular el ataque de risa que le dio de improvisto—. Sí claro… "besos" —dijo como pudo, sin llegar a marcar las comillas en el aire por mantener ambas manos sobre su abdomen.

— _Don't have a dirty mind_ —aclaró ella, como si no le encontrara gracia alguna a la frase o a la reacción de su ex—, _just be impressive_ …

Dándole la razón sin prestarle importancia, limpió algunas lagrimillas que se escapaban a causa de lo divertido que encontraba todo eso.

— _Buy me a ring, buy-buy me a ring, babe_ —cantó, tratando de imitar el tono que usaba la cantante en esa parte, aunque de nuevo, al fallar, volvió a seguir carcajeando a costa suya—. Cielos… No sé cómo pude vivir sin esto antes…

—Y yo no sé cómo pude estar contigo —soltó, consternada al ponerse de pie, justamente cuando Flo se encargaba de alcanzarles los cafés y algunos hotcakes—. _You got to know to treat me like a lady, said even when I'm acting crazy…_

Aunque sabía que aquello último era otra queja mal camuflada, Lightning sólo se calmó lo suficiente para poder responderle.

—Todo está bien, Sally.

Eso fue suficiente para irritarla aún más, terminando por hacer que, al perder los estribos, se fuese del local, dejando a una sorprendida Flo de por medio.

— ¿Está todo bien, cariño? —preguntó ésta, aproximándole la bandeja que se supondría que compartirían.

—Algunas personas no saben lidiar con la presión de estar con alguien como yo —se jactó, tan burlón como divertido al señalarse con la mano libre porque, con la otra en el celular, parecía mandar un mensaje.

 _«Future husband… better love me right.»_

Más tarde se arrepentiría de ello: _cuando se diera cuenta de que cierto italiano no entendería la ironía del mensaje y... cuando recibiera la invitación de Sally para su boda con Red al poco tiempo después de esa tarde conversando._

Empezaba a comprender por qué había estado emocionada desde que él había regresado al pueblo después de su última temporada de carreras.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que hay alguien aquí!**_ **Prácticamente, esto salió de la nada porque... tengo que admitirlo: Meghan ni siquiera me gusta y ésta canción sólo la había escuchado una vez hace algunos meses ya 9.9... aunque creo que posiblemente eso se vuelva más seguido a partir de ahora ¬3¬u... después de que pueda sacarme de la cabeza Dangerous :'D (?).**

 **¿Qué más puedo decir? Aparte de que me encanta el SallyxRed (linda alternativa, ¿no BD?) y que esto iba a ser un simple OneShot... creo que tiene un pequeño _toque_ absurdo como para hacerlo ThreeShot —sep, para profundizar en los demás capítulos en ambos pares, como se debe (?—, así que, _¿por qué no hacer el pequeño esfuerzo~?_**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
